1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure control apparatus for controlling the exposure in accordance with lens information specific to a photographing lens, as read by a camera body.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automatic exposure control camera system in which a photographing lens is detachably attached to a camera body, lens information specific to the photographing lens is stored in a memory provided in the photographing lens. The camera body reads the lens information prior to the photographing, so that the lens information can be used to control the exposure.
However, conventional lens information is limited to an open diaphragm value, a minimum diaphragm value and a focal length, etc. Therefore, an optimum diaphragm value at which a best picture can be taken by the photographing lens, for example, a diaphragm value at which substantially no flare occurs or a diaphragm value at which a high resolving power can be obtained can be only by experience or intuitionally found by a photographer.